


Solace

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [29]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But perhaps what made Massu willing to accept the situation was when Tegoshi dropped by his house straight from a 25 hour flight from Brazil, dark circles heavy under his eyes with luggages in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

Massu watched silently as Tegoshi bustled about in his apartment doing what he did not even know. Usually he got into a fit when anyone touched his stuff at home. It was not that he did not want them to use it, it was just that everything had its proper place in his house and experience indicates that only but a select few bothered to put the stuff they used back into their positions. 

However, with Tegoshi, Massu learnt, again from experience, that it was better to just endure and wait. It tended to be less explosive, less sparkly that way. 12 years of being together with someone was sure to teach you that much anyway.

Massu wondered why Tegoshi was here in the first place. He never told the members of his address since he moved out to stay on his own. Yet Tegoshi was here.   
Just as he was every time the blonde returned to Japan from his overseas filming. After he was done from his soccer practice – sweaty, stinky and treading mud all over Massu’s once clean floor. The blonde was here after his soccer dates as well, being dropped off at his doorstep by no less than Uchi more than once. But perhaps what made Massu willing to accept the situation was when Tegoshi dropped by his house straight from a 25 hour flight from Brazil, dark circles heavy under his eyes with luggages in tow. Tegoshi had headed silently for his guest bedroom and toilet before flinging himself into a taxi to ntv within half an hour only to be snoring on his guestroom bed that night.

Massu was not sure what exactly his band mate wanted or what his intentions were. But, as he looked on at the small frame putting some finishing touches on a dish Massu was not sure he could possibly stomach, if Tegoshi was looking for a sanctuary, then his door was always open.


End file.
